bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Bohrok Nests
Bohrok Nests are areas where the Bohrok swarms wait in hibernation until they are called upon to cleanse the Great Spirit Mata Nui's exterior camouflaged surface. History The Bohrok Nests were created during the construction of the Matoran Universe, and most are in the underground expanses of Metru Nui and in the domed ceiling of the Island City. It is known that the different nests can have properties relating to the power of their respective Bohrok. Gahlok nests, for example, are found submerged underwater. The Onu-Matoran of Metru Nui first discovered a Bohrok Nest while working to expand the Lightstone Mines further underground. The Toa Metru also encountered one nest while they were returning from the newly-created Isle of Mata Nui, and Vakama received a prophetic vision of the Bohrok destroying everything on the island. These Bohrok Nests remained dormant and undisturbed until the coming of the Toa Mata to Mata Nui. After witnessing the supposed defeat of Makuta Teridax, the wandering Av-Matoran Takua stumbled upon a Lehvak nest near the Mangaia lair. It was at this moment that the weakened Makuta activated the signal that would awaken the Bohrok swarms. All around the island, the Bohrok began to awake in their hidden nests. Takua was able to escape while the Lehvak were still emerging from their hibernation, through the use of an emergency exit system employing the Po-Koro Chisel. Some time later, Toa Mata Kopaka came across the entrance to a Tahnok nest. After he contacted the other Toa, they descended beneath the island and, from there, found the Exo-Toa and defeated the Bahrag. In the process, Tahu destroyed part of a Tahnok nest in an effort to escape and get back to the other Toa. Afterward, the then Krana-less Bohrok returned to their nests and resumed their hibernation. Here also, the Bohrok-Kal tried to unleash the Bohrok Swarms once more, destroying the present Exo-Toa, before they were defeated by their own power, when the Toa Nuva confronted them. The Bahrag were freed from their Protodermis Cage by the Toa Nuva as part of their destiny to awaken Mata Nui, and so the Bohrok left these places and emerged to the surface to clean the island. After their mission, they have returned to these nests. During the Siege of Metru Nui, the Bohrok residing in the nest below Metru Nui were awakened by a sonic frequency created by Toa Krakua and moved upwards into the city to head for the island of Mata Nui. They encountered opposition from the invading Rahkshi force, and unwittingly helped the Order of Mata Nui to decimate the Brotherhood of Makuta's army. Terra Nui There are two unique breeds of Bohrok found on the Isle of Terra Nui and virtually no where else in the Matoran Universe. The Aquavak operate out of a colony far below the waves of Lake Ural, meanwhile the Necrovak inhabit a subterranean hive deep beneath the Pehku Desert. ''The Power Within Appearances *Protection'' *''Bohrok Promo Comic'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (Mentioned Only) *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 3: Secret of the Swarm'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 6: Into the Nest'' *''Comic 7: What Lurks Below'' *''McDonald's Comic 4: Into the Nest'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Power Within'' *''The Strength Unbound'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Bohrok Promo Animations'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Nest'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Bohrok Category:Ballom